Problem: A frustum of a right circular cone is formed by cutting a small cone off of the top of a larger cone. If a particular frustum has an altitude of $24$ centimeters, the area of its lower base is $225\pi$ sq cm and the area of its upper base is $25\pi$ sq cm, what is the altitude of the small cone that was cut off? [asy]size(200);
import three; defaultpen(linewidth(1)); currentprojection = orthographic(0,-3,0.5); pen dots = linetype("0 3") + linewidth(1);
real h = 2.3, ratio = (91-24)/(171-24);
picture p1, p2; /* p1 is left-hand picture */
triple A = (0,0,0), B = (0,0,h); draw(p1,(-1,0,0)..(0,-1,0)..(1,0,0)); draw(p1,(-1,0,0)..(0,1,0)..(1,0,0),dots); draw(p1,(-1,0,0)--B--(1,0,0));
add(p1);

triple vlift = (0,0,0.5);

path3 toparc1 = shift((0,0,h*(1-ratio)))*scale3(ratio)*((-1,0,0)..(0,1,0)..(1,0,0)), toparc2 = shift((0,0,h*(1-ratio)))*scale3(ratio)*((1,0,0)..(0,-1,0)..(-1,0,0));
draw(p2,(-1,0,0)..(0,-1,0)..(1,0,0)); draw(p2,(-1,0,0)..(0,1,0)..(1,0,0),dots);

draw(p2,(-1,0,0)--ratio*(-1,0,0)+(1-ratio)*B^^ratio*(1,0,0)+(1-ratio)*B--(1,0,0));

draw(p2,shift(vlift)*(ratio*(-1,0,0)+(1-ratio)*B--B--ratio*(1,0,0)+(1-ratio)*B));

draw(p2,toparc1--toparc2); draw(p2,shift(vlift)*toparc1,dots); draw(p2,shift(vlift)*toparc2);

draw(p2,shift(vlift)*((1-ratio)*B--B),linewidth(0.7)); dot(p2,shift(vlift)*((1-ratio)*B),linewidth(1.5));
label(p2,"frustum",(0,0,h/4)); label(p2,"$x$",(1-ratio/2)*B+vlift,SW);
add(shift((3.4,0,0))*p2);

[/asy]
Answer: The two bases are circles, and the area of a circle is $\pi r^2$. If the area of the upper base (which is also the base of the small cone) is $25\pi$ sq cm, then its radius is $5$ cm, and the radius of the lower base is $15$ cm.   The upper base, therefore, has a radius that is $\frac{1}{3}$ the size of the radius of the smaller base.  Because the slope of the sides of a cone is uniform, the frustum must have been cut off $\frac{2}{3}$ of the way up the cone, so $x$ is $\frac13$ of the total height of the cone, $H$.  We can now solve for $x$, because we know that the height of the frustum, $24$ cm is $\frac23$ of the total height. \begin{align*}
\frac{2}{3}H&=24\\
H&=36\\
x&=H\times\frac{1}{3}\\
x&=36\times\frac{1}{3}\\
x&=12
\end{align*} Therefore, the height of the small cone is $\boxed{12}$ centimeters.